Inuyasha meets Kitsugara
by OMInuyasha
Summary: This takes place during Inuyasha and the otheres search for naraku when they meet a strange demon with a lot of jewel shards. (btw I realize I spell the demons name wrong some times so the correct spelling is Kitsugara sry 'bout that)
1. Kitsugara the enigmatic demon

_Inuyasha Meets Kitsugara_

Chapter 1

"GIVE US A BREAK INUYASHA!" Shippo shouts, "We've been walking for so long and need a break."

"Feh, we've only been walking for four hours. Are you that pathetic?" Inuyasha says indignantly.

"Inuyasha give us a break, c'mon I'll get you something to ea…." Kagome stops.

Miroku, worried, asks "Kagome… are you ok?"

Kagome replies "I sense a lot of scared jewel shards far down the road ahead…"

"There is a strong demonic aura too, but there's something weird about. What do you want to do Inuyasha?" Sango asks, "Is it Naraku's scent?"

"No, but that never made a difference to me when there are jewel shards near and especially when there's a lot. LETS GET GOING!" ordered Inuyasha.

The group walks along the road with Inuyasha out ahead. Kirara was acting weird, but no one took notice. Kagome looked over at Miroku who seemed very troubled. Miroku finally spoke up.

"Inuyasha I'm getting worried this aura is very strong and unusual…" Miroku started "this is the aura of a demon and it's far more powerful then any I've ever felt. That includes Naraku!"

"The demons probly just juiced up from the jewel shards he has and if he is to strong I'll use the backlash wave and that's the end of th…." Inuyasha's face darkens.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said.

"THE JEWEL SHARDS THEY JUST GOT REALLY CLOSE REALLY FAST!" Kagome yelled.

At that moment a single person walked forward. He had no shirt on and no shoes and he was walking up to the group. He stopped just short of Inuyasha and they all got a good glimpse of him. He had short dark blonde hair, many scars on his body, fangs like that of a dogs, a sword at his side and dark black pants. He looked at them and, to their surprise, he smiled and said hello.

"Are you in possession of any jewel shards demon?" Inuyasha flared as he gripped his sword.

"Yes and I see you have some too" the strange demon spoke "is that all you wanted to know or is there more?"

"Henh, I want you to hand over your shards so I don't have to sharpen my sword on your chest" said Inuyasha confidently. He then took out the tetsuiga and held it at the demon with both hands and demanded the jewel shards.

The demon just laughed and said "Well you certainly have a sharp sword, but I have no intention to fight you. Nor give you my jewel shards and since I doubt you'll let me have yours I'll just leave."

"BIG MISTAKE!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung the tetsuiga at the demon. But it didn't quite go as planned because the demon stuck out his hand and grabbed the sword on the sharp side. "He… he… blocked it?" said a very confused Inuyasha.

"If you attack me again then I will take your jewel shards for punishment." The demon then looked over the group and ended at Kagome and said "the monk, the demon slayer and priestess are in possession of the. Am I right?"

"Yes," Kagome started "please forgive Inuyasha he's a little edgy of late. What's your name, hm?"

The demon smirks and says "well if it will make you all less tense my name is Kitsugara."


	2. Not using the Jewel Sards?

Chapter 2

Inuyasha still stared at Kitsugara in awe. "Demon," he began "I don't know who you are but I won't let you leave with your jewel shards. grunts. Because we need them more than you do so please hand them over peacefully and we can avoid conflict."

"HA HA HA HA, listen as much as I desire to just hand over these shards, I also need them," laughs Kitsugara "and if you want to start another fight for them, then I'm afraid that cant be avoided." Kitsugara then cracks his neck and begins to walk but is stopped by Miroku.

"Listen we don't want conflict either, so if you don't want to give us your jewel shards… then maybe you could join us, hmmmm?" Miroku asks.

Kitsugara shakes his head and says "nope sorry I don't enjoy company as much as I used too, and if theres not gonna be a fight then I'd like to start going."

At that moment Inuyasha jumped up and swung his tetsuiga at Kitsugara. Kitusgara jumps up right before it connects with him and grabs the hilt of his own sword.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome yells.

"I told this demon that if he wouldn't give up his jewel shards, that I would instead take them from him" Inuyasha says.

"Well I'm always up for a spar, but if I win I take the jewel shards okay" Kitsugara said drawing his sword. Inuyasha looked at the blade half expecting it to be like the tetsuiga, but it looked just like a normal katana. He let out a laugh and charged at Kitusgara full force. Kitusgara easily blocked the tetsuiga with his hand then thrust his own sword through Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She then drew an arrow and set it in her bow and aimed at Kitsugara. "Back down demon and you can leave with your jewel shards and we with ours."

"Sorry I told you what would happen if we fought and I'll be taking your jewel shards" Kitsugara said pulling his sword from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Heh, you may act tough, grunts but your nothing but a run of the mill demon drawing power from the jewel shards. So I'll just have to cut them out of you. Where are they Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're at his… Inuyasha… they're not in his body. They're in the pouch at his side. Which means he isn't getting a boost from them" Kagome stuttered.


	3. Wind Scar fails

Chapter 3

Inuyasha glared at Kitsugara, who just smiled and put his sword away. Then, before Inuyasha could react, he jumped up into the sky and came down right behind Kagome and ripped her pack. The jewel shards fell out and he grabbed them. Enraged, Inuyasha jumps and vertically slices at Kitsugara. Kitsugara once again catches the blade and pulls it from Inuyasha and casts it to the ground.

"RAH!" Inuyasha yells as he slashes at Kitsugara with his claws. Kitsugara grabs Inuyasha's arm and throws him at a tree. Sango had seen enough and hurled her boomerang at Kitsugara. He ducks and catches the handle and throws it right back at her. Sango, too amazed to coordinate right, jumps just in time to only get hit on her leg.

"That's enough," Kagome screams and lets loose her sacred arrow. She then gasps in fear and awe as it hits his chest and barely leaves a mark. Inuyasha struggles to get up, and then runs over to get his sword. He picks it up and swings it…

"WIND SCAR!" he screams as the blade hits the ground. The ground cracks as the wave of light passes and connects directly with Kitsugara. Dust fills the air and the demonic aura lessens.

"Well done Inuyasha!" Shippo yells as he emerges from his hiding spot in the bushes.

"Yes, Inuyasha, the aura is gone you did," Kagome congratulates and runs over to him. She is shocked to see Inuyasha still holding the tetsuiga in battle ready stance. Miroku walks over to him…

"Inuyasha… you can still smell him can't you?" Miroku starts, "the demonic aura is not gone but… hidden."

"Well done monk," says a voice from above. The whole group jumps to see Kitsugara standing in a nearby tree. "You must have great spiritual powers to figure that out. Heh heh, well Inuyasha was it? You definitely rank high on power, I feel a little numb after deflecting that attack. Ha, I didn't even get a shield up, man if I wasn't so durable I'd be dead now. Well though I still won the fight, but I'll let you keep the other shards. After all it isn't often I get to fight a fellow canine. I'll be off and I don't suggest you attack again Inuyasha. Later…"

Inuyasha drops to the ground and stares at the cracks made by the wind scar. "I hit him full force and he isn't even hurt. The wind scar didn't… didn't work…"


End file.
